epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/WikiMAD Season 2: Sesame Skeep
So I bet everyone is confused. Guess what? So am I. When I first came back after the release of Ash vs Darwin, I didn’t think I’d even bother with this place anymore. However, there are two new reasons why I’m here again. Those two reasons are called Sun and Moon. Also, a lot of the reasons why I left in the first place have been resolved. But, with over 80 new pokemon, there’s probably a lot of good suggestions for Pokemon vs History that could work now. Similar Rap Battles of the Same is now going to be combined with my Rap Battles of Bullshit series and it’ll be permanently on soundcloud, but I’ll eventually do a personal project, Danganronpa vs History. There’s a lot of decent suggestions that could be made there, and also because nobody really knows what danganronpa is aside from a couple people, even though I already have a lot of ideas written down. But anyway, I realize there’s probably some new people here too. For those who don’t know me, hello. I am a hated person who is returning to make fun of everyone and also movies. For those of you who don’t know what WikiMAD is, it’s basically just like that TV show from Cartoon Network where it parodies movies by doing crossovers and stuff. However, these movies are always crossed-over with this wiki’s residents and makes light of recent situations. Anyway, let’s do this highly requested thing. It's rather short, though, because I'm out of it and I don't think I've done a TV show yet. Cast Skeep as Elmo TKandMit as Big Bird Tigerisnormal as The Cookie Monster Munkee as The Cookie Dragonsblood as both Bert and Ernie GravityMan as Oscar the Grouch Gilbert Gottfried as The Narrator Loygansono as A Man who is the special guest Script Skeep: Hello, everyone! Today it’s time for Sesame Skeep! For the guest, of course, we have… Loyg: What? Skeep: You’re the guest! Loyg: What’s a guest? Skeep: We should ask TK what a guest is! TK, Do you know what a guest is? TK: A guest is a person who is invited to visit the home of or take part in a function organized by another. In other words, a guest is me, entering onto your street, telling you to shut the fuck up. Skeep: JESUS CHRIST, TK, THIS IS A CHILDREN'S SHOW. TK: And you interrupted my sleep. Loyg: Wet. Skeep: We don’t tolerate that kind of language here on Sesame Skeep. Loyg: I mean, that monster is wet. Skeep: Do you mean the Tigger? Let me introduce him to you! Loyg: Uhh.. okay. Tigger: Do you have any Trumpcolate chip cookies? Skeep: I have this one in my pocket. Tigger: Is it blood flavored? Skeep: No, but it’s monkey flavored. Munkee: Damn straight. Tigger: I can’t eat you. We have to take on the world together. Munkee: You mean enslave the world using logic and sound reasoning. Tigger: and also killing all the blacks. Skeep: JESUS CHRIST, TIGGER. You have to kill the jews too. Tigger: But if we kill the jews, we’d have to sacrifice them to you. Munkee: Nobody likes sacrificing for you, Skeep. ~Tigger walks off with Munkee in his hand as they skip down sesame skeep~ Loyg: … wet. Skeep: Well, since everyone seems to be in a downright awful mood, I think I know the next person we should visit. Loyg: an overly happy creature that we can praise by the name of riki? Skeep: Nope, we’ll talk to the guy in the trash can. Grav: You calling me trash, fgt? Skeep: Well, you are in a trash can. Let’s count how many pieces of trash we can find in the trash can… One… ~silence~ Skeep: It seems that’s all the trash in the trash can. Grav: Your mom was in this trash can. That makes two pieces of trash after I stuff your bulging head into this god damn piece of shit waste of- Skeep: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, GRAV, THIS IS A KIDS SHOW, DAMN IT, STOP CUSSING. Loyg: I’m just gonna walk away now… Dragert: You know, Dragon. Ernblood: What is it, Dragon? Dragert: Now that WikiMAD is back, we can do more things. Ernblood: What if we made another DRB? Dragert: Let’s make it Elmo vs Kermit. Ernblood: Do you have the ipad ready, Dragon? Dragert: I always do, dragon. Gilbert: And thanks to absolutely nothing, skeep was able to make yet another guest leave his own street, filled with extremely uncomfortable creatures who want nothing to do with any type of guests. So I would like to point out that none of this happened, ever. Good night, america! ~end~ poll Welcome Back? No No No Yes Maybe Eh Remember these things? neither do I Category:Blog posts